


Does The Fun Ever Start?

by dappermancer



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasizing, Kinda, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Pining Jschlatt, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Stranger Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wish Fulfillment, top schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dappermancer/pseuds/dappermancer
Summary: Schlatt is pining after a particular man he thinks he can't have. Perhaps a kind stranger can ease the pain a bit.
Relationships: Jschlatt/OMC (orginial male character), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Does The Fun Ever Start?

**Author's Note:**

> Not even I am safe from the allure of the Dream SMP, despite my protests. Life is hell, so I devote my time to the funny capitalistic goat man instead of actually dealing with responsibilities. 
> 
> Full disclosure: I don't ship real people, and I know this is somewhat of a grey area. This is supposed to purely be about the characterized versions of Schlatt and Wilbur, nothing else.

It’s the curly hair that draws his attention first. Too exaggerated to be Wilbur, and yet, through the haze of smoke and low, amber-colored lantern light, Schlatt can almost convince himself otherwise.

The man is settled at the far end of the bar, laughing as he chats with the various other patrons; the potion clutched in his hands is making his fingers glow a gentle blue.

Schlatt wants him, and he’s in no mood to deny himself tonight.

The ram downs his drink and pulls himself to his feet. He has to close his eyes to stop the room from spinning. Once he has his bearings, Schlatt makes his way over, sliding himself onto the closest barstool and offering to buy the man a drink.

They flirt. Schlatt learns that his name is Luke, not that he’ll remember it. The lack of accent phases him less than he originally thought it would. They have chemistry, laugh about the same things; under any other circumstances, Schlatt might consider keeping in contact with this man. An hour passes easily, and before he knows it, the ram is snaking his fingers onto Luke’s thigh. The man smiles over the edge of his glass, the warm glow of the liquid making him seem softer in a way. More familiar.

“You have a room here?” Luke asks after a bit.

“Honey,” Schlatt gets to his feet and holds out his hand. “I own the place.”

They’re barely in the room before Luke is attempting to undress the ram; his fingers racing over Schlatt’s stomach as he tries to get to the leather belt. Schlatt leans back, wincing slightly when his horns clunk against the door. Luke is at his neck, sucking hickeys into his skin and nipping at his ear. Schlatt opens his mouth to order Luke down, but he doesn’t even get the sentence out before the taller man is on his knees.

“God, you’re huge~” He can’t help but preen a bit at the compliment. Schlatt’s ego is, after all, the easiest way to his heart.

A warm mouth is suddenly around him and he has to bite his lip to stop from thrusting forward. Instead, Schlatt threads his fingers in the soft curls in front of him and watches the man work through hooded eyes. From this angle, he can almost pretend it’s Wilbur. Not being able to see the majority of Luke’s face is allowing his imagination to run wild. Once he’s sure his partner won’t choke, Schlatt begins to roll his hips, mouthing Wilbur’s name but not daring to give voice to his desires.

They stay like that for what feels like hours, Schlatt occasionally tugging at the man’s hair to keep him in position. Finally, the ram pulls hard, forcing Luke to release him and look up, mouth open and eyes dark with lust. “On the bed, pretty boy. I’m not done with you yet.”

Luke obeys without question, standing to his full height for a moment before sinking back onto the bed. Schlatt can see how hard he is through his tight jeans.

“Oh, you poor thing,” the ram purrs, sliding his hand up his partner’s thigh. “You did so good waiting for me.”

“Of course--” He’s cut off by a finger to his lips.

“Turn over, baby.” Luke opens his mouth to protest, but a cocked eyebrow sends any chance of that flying out the window.

Schlatt moves in close, eyes raking over the body before him. He yanks down Luke’s jeans and kisses the small of his back before lining himself up. If he was in any better of a headspace, Schlatt would’ve taken the time to correctly prep his date; might even have thought to use a condom, but he can’t bring himself to care. This is for his own pleasure, nothing else.

A single thrust, and Schlatt’s vision tunnels for a moment. The heat is intense, almost too much for him, but he’s where he wants to be and he’s not stopping now. The ram shudders and begins thrusting, letting his red eyes slip closed. Within seconds, he’s losing himself to his fantasies; tracing his hands along Wilbur’s hips and leaning down to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. If only it were real. Schlatt’s heart is pounding in his chest, almost hurting, but he can’t bring himself to stop.

A low and somewhat pained groan comes from beneath him, and the ram slows for a moment. Luke is squirming in obvious discomfort, fingers twisting in the bedsheets.

Schlatt takes a breath and allows himself to step out of his frenzy for a brief moment. “You alright?”

“Yeah…” Luke shivers and moans softly. “Adjusting… is all.”

He gives the man another moment to breathe before starting his deep thrusts again. Luke whimpers and moans, his head dropping forward onto the bed. Despite his previous protests, the man begins moving his hips back to meet each thrust, his cock slowly dripping.

Schlatt grins and slides a hand up to grip his partner’s shoulder. “You like that, baby?” He thrusts in harder, “You like a little pain, huh?”

“God, yes,” Luke bucks back against the ram, gripping onto the bed so hard his knuckles turn white.

The ram takes the note and begins moving in earnest. His hips slamming forward into the tight, wet heat that makes him feel like he’s melting. Without thinking, Schlatt reaches forward and threads his fingers into the soft curls at the base of his partner’s skull. He takes a steadying breath and then yanks hard, driving his hips forward at the same time. Luke cries out and lurches forward, voice rising in pitch with every new movement.

“You look so good, baby,” The ram grins, lust dripping from every word. “I wanna break you.”

“Do it-” he gasps and bites his lip. “I’m yours.”

Schlatt closes his eyes again, allowing himself to fall back into his fantasies. Behind his eyes, he only sees Wilbur. Sees him writhing on the sheets, begging for more, eyes dark with lust. _“I’m so close, Schlatt, please let me come.”_ His voice is melodic and sweet, full of every hidden desire that he could possibly have. It’s perfect. Nothing can take this man from him.

“God, please, I’m going to come--”

Schlatt is snapped back to reality by Luke’s lustful candor. His hips stutter forward without warning, and the ram is coming. There’s no ceremony to it, and in all honesty, he feels like he tripped and fell rather than reached his climax. He shivers and pulls out, turning away from Luke with a growing feeling of disappointment and disgust.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” Luke asks over his shoulder. “I was about to--”

“Get out.”

The man furrows his brow and slowly turns over, “What do you mean?”

Schlatt pulls his pants up and looks around for his shirt, not bothering to respond. He tries to ignore the look of betrayal on his date’s face.

“Are you serious?”

“Deadly.” The ram runs a hand through his hair and begins buttoning his shirt. “I don’t want to see your fucking face around here again, you hear me?”

Luke stands there for a moment, mouth agape, before he quickly pulls his pants on and turns to the door. “You’re fucked in the head, man. I thought we had something going.”

Schlatt tries not to jump when the door slams. He finishes getting dressed and makes his way back down to the bar. The bartender gives him a look but doesn’t comment before pouring him a drink. He downs it in one go and signals for another one. The haze of the bar is oddly comforting to him at this moment; he feels like he can fade away.

“That’s it,” He murmurs to himself. “No more bullshit hookups. I’m tired of this shit.” It feels good to set the boundary for himself. He’ll be fine, he has to be.

A figure settles on the stool next to him and stills for a moment before moving a bit closer. Schlatt pretends not to notice.

“I thought I might find you here.”

Schlatt tenses, almost inhaling his drink. He snaps his head up to look at the man.

“Wilbur…?”


End file.
